


Someone to Stay

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crying.... lots of it, F/M, I don't think any of this story is really happy, Sad, So read at your risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Both of these teens need each other to stay, one way or another. Whether magical or maternal issues arise, they know they have one another's backs. We all need someone to stay, especially in our darkest moments. Based on the song with same title!





	1. Star Needs Marco

Eclipsa disappeared with Meteora as the two young heroes watched in awe. This was especially shocking when Glossaryck quickly joined her, stating she went to hunt down Globgor, her monster husband.

 

Marco nearly fainted, getting so far as to fall upon the ground harshly. He would've reacted to the thriving pain in his shoulder blades, but it was the least of his worries at the moment.

 

As he lay on the ground, he studied his best friend's face. It changed rapidly, from awe to confusion to the point he didn't know what she was feeling. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. Her lips pursed as she struggled to conjure what she wanted to say.

 

Star casted her head down to look at Marco. Their eyes met, but she turned away from him quickly.

 

“I… I'm not a princess Marco. My whole lineage, it's just a huge lie,” Star collapsed to the ground and exhaled a breath she didn't even know was trapped. It brought tears, and not ones that came subtly. These were fat, ugly ones that clouded the fake hearts upon her cheeks.

 

She clutched her torso tightly, which made the situation worse. Star was so used to squeezing the handle of her wand, it was almost like therapy to her.

 

But… it wasn't hers. It was finally back in the hands of an actual Butterfly, where it belonged. Her hand still felt as empty as ever, and she began to get nauseous the tighter she held herself.

 

Lost in thought, she hadn't realized she had sunken to her knees. She felt pitiful, sickly almost. 

 

What had Toffee said?

 

Oh yeah, she felt like she had truly lost her wings.

 

Which, technically she had. Her powers were gifted back to Meteora, well, actually forced back to her. It literally and figuratively took a lot out if Star.

 

She was now feeling empty. Lost without her wand and her mother, what was she going to do? Sure, Mewni was now safe, but for how long? She had been acting queen for those days, so what was her mother going to say when she returned?

 

_ “Hey, Mommy! Glad you're back and- oh! I gave the Mewni kingdom back to its original owner! Now we're homeless!” _

 

What was she thinking? What if her mom was gone, what if Eclipsa-

 

Two arms wrapped around Star's torso, and familiar puffy sleeves began tickling her arms. The arms squeezed her tightly as a head rested upon her shoulder.

 

Marco held her close, intimacy to the point where he felt the wetness of her cheeks. What could he do? Whatever had been brewing in her mind was coming out in portions.

 

“Star… just please let it out. You know you don't have to be strong around me, remember?” He didn't know what to say, but he was just hoping she'd cry. It sounded awful, really. But she was a tough, Mewman princess warrior, regardless of what any history proved. She was someone who previously had a hard time facing her feelings, and now was the time she needed to let it go.

 

All of it.

 

Meanwhile, Star had been embracing Marco's statement and was repeating the same words in her mind.

 

_ “Baloo-balee, baloo-balow. I let you go, I let you go.” _

 

At that time, Star knew she was going to need Marco to stay.

  
  



	2. Marco Needs Star

Star sat patiently at Marco's desk, awaiting his arrival home from his parents. After many failed attempts at guessing his password, she wandered around the room and wondered what else could help her pass the time. She the approached the bookshelf and smiled.

  


“Sailor Moon? Really Marco!?” She giggled, he was such a dork. She thought even more as she retrieved the dog-eared manga from the shelf. While flipping through the pages she shook her head.  _ How many times has he read this? _

  


The familiar sound of a portal was heard, to which Star reacted like any rationalized princess would: she shoved the book back on to the shelf haphazardly. Not noticing that its back cover was sticking out, she stood attentive to the figure arriving back from the Earth dimension.

  


Standing up straight and by the portal, she placed one arm behind her while the other formed into the Butterfly's salute.

  


“Marco Ubaldo Diaz of the Earth dimension-” she began, but could only snort and giggle as her salute collapsed into hilarity. She didn't know why of the sudden seriousness, it was Marco. Duh.

  


Marco placed one foot in to the Mewman gateway, but seemed hesitant with the other. It was kind of awkward to Star, especially since she wanted to hug  _ him _ , not his leg.

  


She began to wonder if something bad had happened, and then she remembered why she couldn't join him.

  


-

  


“ _ It's okay, Star. I'll be back in a few hours, mom and dad just wanted me to join them at an ultrasound. Blood relatives only, apparently because of some incident.” _

  


Star had folded her arms in dismay and sighed. It had been such a long time since she'd seen the Diazes. Especially after Eclipsa's return to the throne, she had wanted nothing more than to get away from the Mewmans’ whines and groans.

  


“ _ Whaaaaaat!? C'mon Marcoroni! It's been months since I've seen your parents and the baby! Can't I just wait outside the office?” _

  


Picking up his scissors, he began to be fixated upon his dresser. Star saw the heaviness of his eyelids, and the bags that resided beneath were evident of his fatigue.

  


_ Poor guy hasn't seen his family in forever because of me. _

  


She straightened herself, inhaling and exhaling deeply.  _ It's not about you, Star. It just isn't. _

  


“ _ Marco, I… I hope your parents are doing well, and that Marco Jr. especially is happy and healthy in his mommy's tummy! I understand you haven't seen them in a while, so go. I don't want to stand in your way. _ ”

  


He looked to her and smiled, then stepped into the portal with one last goodbye.

  


-

  
  


If only it were like now. Marco completely stepped out of the portal, but only to have Star's face stricken with worry.

  


He hated seeing her upset, even more so when he had inflicted it upon her.

  


As much as he wanted to tell her how everything was okay, he couldn't. He had been up all night for so many days dreading to see his parents. There was a feeling low in his gut telling him that something was going to go wrong. He hadn't known what it could've been though, maybe Toffee's ghost or the still disappearance of Queen Moon.

  


Just why? Why had it happened to his parents? His parents, who although seemed absent in his younger years, wanted a larger family. It hurt sometimes seeing how jolly they were with their exchange students. Although they had the opportunity to get to know so many other children from different places, he knew it still didn't fill their void.

  


Of course Marco felt like a disappointment at times, it was obvious. But when Star entered the picture, his parents couldn't seem any happier. They all began getting along well, and it was then he realized that maybe they truly were content.

  


Then he left for Mewni, to which he thought they'd be balling their eyes out due to his departure. However, they didn't. They knew how much the kingdom and Star meant to him, and of course they knew he was safe. But when he came back to visit, he felt replaced. His parents didn't even know him that well anymore, for the new baby had seemed like they didn't even have a child to begin with.

  


Now. It was just him. For real this time.

  


“Marco?”

  


He looked at her, and knew it was going to be a while till he could see her face again.

  


A tear fell, and then some more. On whose face? Both. They both knew.

  


_ “Blood relatives only, apparently because of some  _ **_incident_ ** _.” _

  


Star embraces him tightly, to which he returns it.

  


“He's gone, Star- really gone. I mean-” he pauses, and begins to stroke her hair absentmindedly.

  


The two teens held onto each other for a while. The girl aghast but supportive, and the boy completely broken.

  


That day, and for a while, Marco knew he was going to need Star to stay.


End file.
